In the illumination field, the lens is popular and widely used. Inmost cases, uniform light is used for illumination, but in some particular situations, people would like to see sparkling points or flickering points for sight attraction. For instance, decorative lamps or crystal lamps are used for realizing sparkling effect.
Some solutions are also put forward in the related art to endow an illuminating device with sparkling effect, for instance, it is not realized via a lens, for example, it is provided in the related art that some sparkling light sources can be assembled together to jointly realize the sparkling effect.